Shadow of Sparda
by Crash2
Summary: Dante's business has slowed down in the past few years. Demons are less common so he decides to close shop. But when someone from Spardas past confronts Dante, all Hell breaks loose.
1. Default Chapter

Its been a LOOOONG time since I've been on this site, let alone posted anything but yeah. This is my DMC story that takes place after DMC2, but ignores the evens of that game. Also has some DMC3 cameos. I dont own these characters, Capcom does...

Prologue-Part 1

He looked onward seeing what He had done. Total slaughter. Mass chaos. Enormous destruction. These phrases seemed to follow Him wherever He went. Buildings were horribly ravaged, countless bodies littered the streets. He and His army had struck another hopeless town on their way to what had inevitably become known as Hell on Earth. Everytime He wondered to himself, is this right? Immediatly after that he would think Why? Why am I doing this? Then it came to, Why am I thinking these thoughts? I am a Devil! People cringe in the very thought of what I am! Then the the second in command of his army walked up beside Him.

"Congratulations, another populations fate mingles in your hands...finish them...while they're weak,"

Bolverk quietly said to his commander. Bolverk wasn't born a Demon, he was created. He was born a human but his love for the Dark Arts fueled his will to become what so many others had failed. Thats why he appears to be perfectly human. His hair is long and pitch black, his skin is very pale and he wears mostly black clothing, including a long black cape.

He nodded and lifted His massive, curved sword as it transformed into a scythe-type weapon and with one fell swoop, He obliterated the remaining towsmen as they were remorsing the deaths of their loved ones. Bolverk laughed as what little was left, was turned into a barren wasteland.

"Quiet..."

He said and turned and walked away as Bolverk followed Him and walked through a portal that resembled a mirror that He had created. They were now in a massive white ballroom of sorts. Massive pillars lined the room and everything was blindingly white. Bolverk and Himself walked towards a massive angelic statue that seemed to be sitting in a chair. The statue had long hair and a third eye in the middle of his forehead. They reached the feet of the statue and another mirror like portal appeared, but this one was much taller and wider. A huge demon emerged from the mirror and roared holding his wrist.

"Poor Beowulf...another injury?"

Bolverk asked with his stuck up, rich boy voice.

"Shut up! You're not perfect yourself!"

The massive demon shouted as looked at the blood seeping through Bolverks pants. Bolverks glare seemed to peirce Beowulf as he zipped his lips and turned to face the statue. The statue then opened it's mouth,

"Good, good, we are that much close to Hell on Earth. All we need now is to destroy the great clan of Matier, and no one will stop us!"

Matier was a large continent in the southern hemisphere that was home to the Clan of Matier. Humans called them the Warriors of Light seeing as how they had defended the Earth since the ancient civilizations.

"Another puny town for us to crush!"

Beowulf roared with pleasure as 6 large, angelic wings emerged from his back. He looked up at Beowulf with no expression on His face and shook His head,

"Do not underestimate these Warriors, that is their strongpoint."

"What?" Beowulf responded

"A broken dog may fear you, but the second you turn your back, its going to strike."

He calmy said, still not looking at him.

"He's right. When we do strike DO NOT let your guard down. Ready your armys, we leave at daybreak."

The statue said. And with that the three of them turned and walked away. Bolverk and Beowulf left but He was stopped by a voice,

"Wait, because of your work today, a gift"

The statue said as a chained girl with red hair emerged from the back room. She was topless and was only wearing a fur type dress around her waist.

"Take her, please, she's nothing to me anymore"

The statue said with a grin.

I'll work on part 2 later, i gotta eat :)


	2. ProloguePart 2

Prologue- Part 2

He took the woman with Him, against her will. They arrived in His quarters and He sat her down and undid her chains. She looked up at him in suprise and wondered if He cared for her safety. After He went and sat down at a table and took a sip of wine from His glass and then stared off. She slowly stood up and headed for the door,

"No..."

His voice seemed to pierce her heart and she sat back down.

"What is your name?"

He asked, still staring into nothing.

"N,n,Nevan. My name is Nevan."

She stuttered.

"Nevan,"

He said then looked at her,

"It's a beautiful name. Honestly"

He didn't know if she believed him, but he didn't care. She looked confused and said,

"Thank you...I guess...I mean...yes...thank you."

He kindly nodded and asked,

"Whats it like? Being human, able to care?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just...answer...the question. Please"

She didn't know how to answer so she stayed silent. Seconds later, He rushed up from his chair and grabbed her shoulders and squeezed without even meaning to.

"Answer me!"

Nevan stared into the Demons' eyes and her eyes swelled with tears. He had done it again. He had lost control and exploded on another being again. He loosened His grip and looked away.

"I'm...sorry"

Nevan didn't know what to think. If she should be scared or relieved. He went to sit down and she went and comforted him.

"You're a handsome devil..."

He looked up and wondered what she was doing...

The next day creeped upon Him. He woke up to the sound of a loud scream. He ran through the mirror-door into Bolverks room. What He saw changed the way He looked at his comrades forever. Bolverk had stabbed the lady with his katana, the Yamato. She was bleeding for numerous slashes and stabs on her body as she lay limp on the floor.

"What have you done!"

He ran and slammed Bolverk into the wall to the right of them causing him to drop his sword. Bolverk seemed unphased by his attack and glared into His eyes and answered,

"The bitch wouldn't make me breakfast...so I did what was necessary."

He roared and threw Bolverk clear across the room, picked up the Yamato and lunged forth with the sword. Bolverk yelped in pain as the sword went through his shoulder, pinning him to the wall.

"What! Why! You would have done the same!"

"No, thats where you are wrong,"

He explained as he slowly twisted the Yamato.

"I awoke this morning feeling something I have never felt before. Justice! You will fall by my hands but by your own sword, how sad."

Bolverk was confused at His sudden change of heart.

"This entire kingdom will fall to the wrath of I, The Dark Knight, who awoke one day to justice! Now, die!"

He shouted as he pulled the Yamato out of Bolverks shoulder and slammed it into his left eye, killing him. He pulled the sword out, grabbed the sheath and put it away. He walked back into his room, grabbed his sword and marched into another mirror-door which led him to a battlefield. He awoke late that day and the war had already started. He couldn't tell who was winning, it was too close. He slammed it fist into the mirror-door frame shattering it and the door itself. He jumped down off of the ledge he was standing on and was just yards away from the war to determine the fate of Hell and of the Human Plain. He pulled Yamato out of its sheath and grabbed His own sword over his shoulder and yelled as he charged forth into the battle field...


	3. Adjusting

Shadow of Sparda

Chapter 1- Adjusting

Trish awoke to the sound of Dante throwing up in the bathroom. It was the sixth time that month he had awoken from a nightmare and rushed into the the bathroom. He had kinda become used to the burning taste of vomit sitting in his throat. Trish got up out of bed and started towards the bathroom door, but just as she got to the door, it came swinging open and Dante marched out.

"Dante? Where are you going?"

Trish asked as Dante grabbed a black leather jacket and stormed out of their house which was also the home of their business, Devil May Cry. Trish didn't know what to do so she just sat back on the bed and thought to herself, "He'll be back in the morning" and went back to sleep. Dante went to visit the cemetary again. He looked over the tombstones that he had created for his mother Eva and brother Vergil. It had barely been a year since he confronted his brother who was then being controlled by Mundus, like Trish, and he still couldn't accept the fact that he was being tortured in Hell.

"Damnit!"

Dante shouted as he fell to his knees and slammed his fist into the ground. Just then, a voice behind Dante seemed to be laughing. Dante turned around but saw nothing but darkness. The voice laughed again and he stood up and looked around frantickly. Nothing. Then something tapped Dante on his shoulder and as he turned around...he awoke.

It was another nightmare, he ran into the bathroom and started vomiting again, the second time that night. Trish was a little concerned now, he had never done it twice in one night. Dante walked out moments later and sat down on the bed.

"The dreams, the seem so..."

"Real?"

Trish finished. Dante looked over at her and replied,

"Yeah, exactly. But how?"

"Dante, I was in the underworld for 25 years before Mundus trusted me enough to send me up here. I know how they communicate with us, try to scare us."

"Yeah, could Vergil be..."

"Possibly"

Trish finished his sentence again. As she finished, Dante shrugged and went to lay back down but the phone rang.

"What? Its 3 in the morning damnit, whos calling?"

Dante walked into the front office and picked up the phone,

"Damnit we close at 9!"

He went to hang the phone up but a voice stopped him,

"Dante..."

It moaned. Dante put the phone back to his hear in confusion.

"Dante...I'm...coming...for...YOU!"

The voice explained as the phone seemed to shock Dante. He threw the phone to the side, picked Ivory off his desk and blasted the phone into pieces. Trish came running out,

"Dante? Whats going on?"

Dante stared at the spot where the phone had layed. And without even looking at Trish she walked back into their bedroom and walked out with his trademark red trechcoat and a black ball under his arm. He pulled out the ball and shook it, it was a black tight leather under-armor shirt and slid it over his scarred body. He put on his red vest-thing and buckled the straps on it then slid his red leather pants, grabbed the holesters for Ebony and Ivory and wore it over his shoulders like a backpack. He had added another holester on their for his shotgun and slid all 3 guns in their place. His trenchcoat flowed in the wind as he slid it on, grabbed the Rebellion sword that he had just started using again and latched it onto his back.

"I'm going out...don't follow"

Confusin chapter I know but hey, whaddya gonna do?


End file.
